When servicing beverage processing plants, a user normally operates the individual machines via an operator system. The operator system can e.g. be used for triggering individual sequences of operations in the machine, adjusting parameters and/or receiving alarm and/or warning signals. To this end, stationary operator devices and, to an increasing extent, also mobile operator devices are used, the mobile operator devices being compatible with the entire plant and adapted to be used for different machines. The user can here take along a mobile operator device to the respective machine and can simultaneously execute or supervise functions of other machines.
The user, for example, puts down the mobile operator device in the area of a specific machine and, while carrying out repair work, he will be able to keep an eye on the display of the mobile operator device for reading information thereon. Likewise, he will be able to control individual components of the machine via the mobile operator device so as to carry out the repair. In addition, alarm and warning signals of the machine in question and/or of other machines will be displayed to the user, who can thus decide whether a more urgent repair of some other machine should perhaps be given preference.
Such operator systems with mobile operator devices often prove to be non-ergonomic in practice, since the user has to carry them in his hand and since, normally, there are no possibilities of depositing them in a stable manner on the machine during servicing. After the repair of a machine it may, moreover, easily happen that the mobile operator device is left behind on the machine and that the user has to return in order to get it. In addition, the user may easily fail to hear alarm and/or warning signals, since, during servicing, he works e.g. in the interior of the machine or in noisy surroundings.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide an operator system that is more ergonomic to handle.